


The New Roommate

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was going to be him, his best friend, his best friends boyfriend, and his best friends boyfriends best friend. Steve wasn't really looking forward to the new flatting arrangement. Until he met the fourth flat mate. Stucky. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen so completely in love with these two. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans are just beautiful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own the characters, depressingly enough.

Steve Rogers lifted his eyes to look over the top of the book he was reading, to where his roommate was watching TV. Whatever it was on screen was clearly fascinating, because James 'Bucky' Barnes was staring intently, his tongue poking slightly out of the corner of his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed. Steve swallowed hard and tried to show that same kind of concentration to the thick book in front of him that he was meant to be working through.

Too bad he could barely concentrate on anything when Bucky was in the same room.

He blamed Natasha Romanov, who had told him that a new roommate would be a good thing.

Or he blamed Clint Barton, for having such attractive friends.

Originally, it had been Steve and Natasha, back when they had first started College. They had been friends since high school, and when they had found out they were going to be attending the same University, they agreed that there was no way in hell they wanted to live in the community housing, so they had worked hard through the summer and got enough for bond on a small apartment. It wasn't a great place, but it was all they could afford, and given they had work and classes so much, it wasn't like they were there for very long.

Halfway through their first year, Natasha had started dating a guy who was taking a few of the same classes that she was. Clint was a good guy, and so in their second year, they moved into a bigger place, and then it was the three of them living together. Steve had been a little bit worried about living with a couple, but despite a couple of drunken nights where he had had to bang on the wall to get them to quiet down, it was good. They were all studying, and all working, so by the time they were all in the apartment, they were usually pretty quiet.

Near the end of the year, the apartment had flooded, and they all had to move out. That was when they had found the apartment that they were in now, which was so much nicer than the last two place, and also a good bit more expensive. They all had savings, so they were able to cover the bond, and all of them were going to be starting placement next year, which meant they were going to be bringing in a bit more money in. But the place had an extra room, and even though they could afford it, they reasoned that they should still be saving as much as they could, so if they found someone to move in, it would help.

They hadn't really actively looked for anyone over summer, all of them too busy working as much as they could before going back in the new term. But two weeks before they all went back to University, Clint had said that his friend was transferring to finish his degree in civil engineering. They had been friends for years, and Natasha had met him a couple of times, and said that Steve would get on with him. Steve didn't really worry about it too much; he trusted his friends.

And then he met Bucky, and he realized that he probably should have done some re-con.

Because he had no idea how he was meant to focus on his studies and on his placement when he was living with this living and breathing _orgasm wrapped in smirks and floppy dark hair._

It was now four months later, and he was now friends with Bucky, that now meant he wasn't only just distracted by how good looking the man was, he was now distracted by how funny he was, how smart he was, how sweet he was _and_ how good looking he was.

He remembered Steve's favourite type of ice cream, what his favourite movie was and who his favourite singer was.

And Steve knew that Bucky's were strawberry, _Forrest Gump_ and Sam Smith.

And given whenever they were all in the apartment, Clint and Natasha were in their bedroom making noises that the other two tried to ignore, Bucky and Steve had spent a lot of time together over the past few months, bonding.

It was ridiculous, really.

He couldn't even concentrate on his work when he was in the same room as the other man.

"Did you want to watch this with me?" Bucky suddenly asked and Steve blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said; did you want to watch this with me?" Bucky turned in his seat and raised his eyebrows at Steve, his perfect, full mouth quirking upward in a half smile. "You keep looking over here as though that book you're reading is the most boring thing in the world." Steve swallowed hard and hoped that his cheeks didn't flush red in embarrassment at being caught. To cover up the fact he was only looking over there because he was checking out his room mate, he got up and walked over to the couch, slouching down and fixing his eyes on the TV.

Silence fell back over the room, except for the chatter coming from the television. It was some comedy TV show that Bucky watched every Sunday afternoon, and while Steve found it funny, he preferred to watch Bucky.

Which he couldn't really do from his new position, except when he awkwardly widened his eyes to see Bucky in his peripherals.

And Bucky was looking right back at him.

"You weren't watching _New Girl_ , were you?" Bucky asked slyly. Steve frowned and looked over at Bucky. "You were watching me."

"I, uh," Steve almost choked on the breath he took in through his pursed lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Except for the fact he _did_ watch Bucky a lot.

All the time.

"It's okay," Bucky murmured, swinging his eyes back to the TV, tapping his fingers idly against the remote in his hands. "The only way I know that you're watching me is because I'm watching you right back." Steve's whole body tensed and he snuck another look to the side where Bucky was now full on grinning at the TV. He bit down on his lower lip and met Steve's eyes, shooting him a wink before dropping the remote and reaching across the sofa and linking fingers with Steve.

Maybe the whole room mate thing could work out in his favour after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you pretties like it?
> 
> Let me know :) x


End file.
